Princes of the Seas
by dragonfly patranous
Summary: The second war against the giants was over. Rachel recited the next Great Prophecy Who does the prophecy involve? Is it our heroes from the battle with the Titans and Giants or is it about an another generation of demigods?
1. I get a weird letter from Dad

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or Glee. This story**  
**is written just for fun and because I come up with weird ideas. I do**  
**not make any money writing this. Its just a sort of hobby:)**

_**AN:**__** The story contains spoilers from all books of Percy Jackson and**_  
_**the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus: the lost hero and the son of**_  
_**Neptune. The next great prophecy has been fulfilled and the next great**_  
_**prophecy was given by Rachel. Frank and Hazel died in the battle against the giants. Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter are aware of each other but they don't get along well. I've just taken the characters from Glee and a little bit of the story but mostly it revolves around the Percy Jackson Universe with the Glee cast.**_

** I get a weird letter from Dad...**

**Percy's POV**

Percy was getting more annoyed by every passing minute, he was already late and stuck in the glorious New York City traffic. He

had almost made up his mind to abandon his car and jump of the bridge  
and ask an hippocampus or someone to give him a ride. But with so many  
mortals around it wasn't a good idea.  
But what it mattered anyway, he could arrive anytime he  
wanted, he was the boss. After all he was Perseus Jackson the owner of  
one of the fastest growing shipping companies in New York City at a  
young age of twenty-four, who would have thought a dyslexic kid who  
also was diagnosed with ADHD would ever be owning a shipping company.  
He certainly had not. When you are living a kind of life where you are  
not sure you will survive to see the next day you definitely don't  
think about the future, atleast Percy never had. He had barely  
graduated from high school after missing a whole year at school  
because of Hera's little mistake.  
But when your father is the god of the seas and you have some  
important contacts like Hermes and best friends with the owner of the  
Dare Enterprises anything is possible.  
He reached the office around eleven when he was supposed to be  
there by nine. Annabeth would kill him if she found out but luckily  
she had an early class and wasn't free till known. Annabeth had been  
studying architecture in the NYU not like she needed a degree, that  
girl had already redesigned Mount Olympus. But she insisted on getting  
a degree.  
Annabeth Chase is my girlfriend by the way, much to her  
mother's chagrin. See her mother is Athena, the goddess of wisdom and  
she don't exactly get along with my dad so she strongly disapproves of  
me dating her daughter she's been warning me of her since we were  
fourteen.  
I go into the office to find the desk covered with too many  
papers and mail to go through. Though my dyslexic condition has  
improved a lot reading the small printed script is quite a task. I  
usually get lazy and just scan and translate them into greek, makes  
work much easier. As I was deciding what to do today with all the  
paper work a bright blue envelope catches my eye. It just has my name  
written on it in greek. Annabeth does that sometimes. But it defiantly  
wasn't Annabeth.  
I picked it up fron the pile, it smelled of sea breeze and I  
knew who it was from. That's odd he never writes me letters. He  
normally iris-messages or sends someone. But when has my life ever  
been normal. In the envelope is a address and a note telling him that  
he had to go there by tonight. Now how the hell was she supposed to go  
across half the world by tonight? He couldn't even fly by plane  
(Stupid Zeus!) And taking Blackjack would take ages. Annabeth would  
know, as traveling by sea would take days even for him.  
He couldn't even call Annabeth, being a demigod and not being  
able use technology sucked sometimes. So Percy decided to go to the  
Uni and pick her up, she wouldn't pass up the opportunity for a quest  
things had been rather calm since their false alarm of war when they  
were seventeen, even though they all denied it living an almost mortal  
like life got boring sometimes, they did have to fight monsters from  
time to time but still with all the stuff they had been through  
fighting one or two monsters at a time got a little easy.  
Jason had moaning about the same thing when he had last met  
the son of Jupiter. So Percy was a little excited about the trip  
though he didn't know what he had to do. He reached the college in  
record time and it was always easy to find Annabeth, just go to the  
library.  
That's where he found her, reading a book and typing out on  
Daedalus' laptop. "Percy!" Annabeth shrieked in surprise getting a  
glare from the librarian. "What are you doing here?" She asked now  
whispering. "I got a letter from Poseidon, he asked me to go to this  
address its something important and I've to be there by midnight." I  
said thrusting the paper into Annabeth's hand. "Percy! Its in France!"  
She exclaimed loudly that the librarian asked us to leave. "How are we  
going to get there? Its impossible by sea and you can't fly." "Hoped  
you could find a way." I asked sheepishly. "Perce, I could go alone,  
Zeus wouldn't knock me off." She half joked.  
"I've to go, its my dad's work." I said. "Yeah right! Poseidon!  
Wouldn't have thought before asking you to go there." Annabeth said.  
She apparently had inherited a little dislike towards my dad from her  
mother.  
We went to our apartment and gathered some supplies for the  
trip, a change of clothes, some packets of ambrosia, a pocket flask of  
nectar. When we were heading out Mr. Hanson at the front desk handed  
us an envelope, in it were two plane tickets to France and passports  
for us both with a business visa, and a note 'I requested my grumpy  
old brother to do me a favor.'  
"I guess Poseidon is not that stupid afterall Seaweed  
brain." Annabeth exclaimed as we got into a cab.


	2. I have a brother!

**Percy's POV**

Of all the places Poseidon would have sent us, an  
orphanage old orphanage near a remote beach far away from the main  
city was the least of our guesses. What did he want from the  
orphanage. We were deciding what to do when someone cleared their  
throat behind us. We turned to find a middle aged man, wearing surf  
shorts, a hawaiian shirt carrying a trident. "Hey Dad." I said smiling  
though I was mad at him, it had been months since I last saw him.  
After pleasantries were exchanged, "The reason I wanted you to  
come here at such a short notice was to adopt your brother. They are  
sending him in foster care today and he is too difficult to be handled  
by mortals. These are the documents you'll need according to this your  
parents are dead and you are the only family he has got. And be  
careful he has quite a temper." As Poseidon spoke I just stared at  
him, I had actually lost at 'adopt your brother.' Brother? Brother!  
Another cyclops? If he was a cyclops, what was he doing in a mortal  
orphanage? Tyson used to live on the streets in a cardboard box.  
"Another cyclops?" I asked confused. "Ahh, no, no he is a  
demigod. Six years old I think. His mother due to cancer six months  
ago. I can't take him and its to dangerous to let him live on his  
own. Just get him to New York. I'm in a hurry, Zeus has called a  
council meeting. Cya kids." And like that he was gone.  
"You have a six year old brother." Annabeth said in amazement.  
"Half-brother" I shot back. "You are not gonna act childish seaweed  
brain. I have so many half-brothers and sisters, I don't find myself  
getting jealous or angry, though I disagree with my mom for having so  
many kids." She said dragging me in the orphanage. "I've never had a  
half-brother atleast not human." I said when she glared at me. "I know  
it feels weird, I was seven when I found out I had six half-siblings."  
I don't know why I felt weird, angry even it wasn't the first  
time I was meeting a half sibling. I had met a fair amount of  
cyclopses, Phineas and Triton his immortal brother. But this was the  
first-demigod child of Poseidon. After Zeus and Poseidon had broken  
the oath the Olympians had decided it was futile to keep the Big three  
under any oath but being aware of what their children could be capable  
of they knew they just couldn't go around having kids like the others.  
The only children of the big three today were me, Jason, Nico and  
Thalia, but I should have known it would be a matter of time until one  
of them would have a child.  
I was so deep into my head that I didn't notice Annabeth  
talking to the nun at the inquiry desk. Seemed like she had fabricated  
a good enough story as another nun quickly accompanied us to who an  
office, at the desk sat a stern looking nun, with a wrinkly face and a  
permanent scowl. She regarded us her old eyes reminding me of the  
Fates it had been years since I saw them, but they are definitely not  
a site to have forgotten.  
"Hello, Sister I'm Annabeth Chase and this is my fiancé Percy  
Jackson. We are here for Sebastian." She said. Fiancé? And who the  
hell was Sebastian? I looked at her puzzled. She just gripped my had  
tight and gave me the file. "Oh...hello, you must be referring to  
Sebastian Smythe..." She had a thick french accent so I decided to  
ignore her. And focus my attention to the file Annabeth had passed me.  
There was some basic information about my half-brother Sebastian and  
what all we were supposed to say so that they gave us his custody.  
According to the documents, we were both sons of Lamar Jackson  
our father had passed away a few years ago leaving Sebastian in my  
care if anything happened to his mother. "Sebastian was going to be  
meeting his foster parents today." The nun said. "It isn't official  
but they were intent on adopting Sebastian." "Well that's not going to  
happen, he has a family. He's coming with me." I said. I didn't know  
where that came from but suddenly I didn't want him to be taken in by  
some mortals who would never know who he really was. They might  
abandon him for being different and if they didn't some monster would  
find him sooner or later and he wouldn't be able to protect himself  
without proper training. I didn't want my brother to suffer such fate  
not when I could help it.  
After some time of convincing, the nun atleast allowed us to  
meet him. We went to the meeting room waiting for they boy to appear.  
After some time a tall, thin boy with brown hair entered. He was tall  
for his age, his head was bowed and his eyes downcast. As he came  
close I could make out the freckles on his face. "Sebastian?" I called  
softly not wanting to scare the boy. He looked up his sea green eyes  
were the same as mine. They were a bit red as if he had been crying.  
"Are you my father? Mamma said you would come and get me. " He  
asked his english was accented but not so much. "No, I'm not your  
father, your brother." I said. Knowing very well how he felt. I was  
twelve when I first met Poseidon, before that I didn't know anything  
about him, my mom had told me he was lost at sea. Sebastian was  
looking at me with curious eyes, for what seemed like a long time.  
"Father sent you?" "Yeah, would you like to come with us?" I asked  
him, hoping I wouldn't have to convince him too much. "Who's she?" He  
was now looking at Annabeth. "I'm your family too." She said winking  
at me. "Ohh, I've never had a family." He told us about his mother and  
how they stayed in small house near the beach and when his mother  
discovered she had cancer they went to the big house in the city to  
live with her father. He said his grandfather would always get angry  
at him and say that he was a bad child and his mother was dying  
because of him. After her death he had sent him here. By the time he  
finished he was whimpering. I put my arms around him and tucked him  
close, no one would have to endure what he had especially at such a  
young age. I wasn't going to let anybody hurt my little brother  
anymore.  
He would have a family. A bit different but wonderful family.  
Mom and Paul would be ecstatic to meet the little guy and with Grover,  
Juniper, Chiron and others at camp he would never be short of family  
anymore.


	3. New SchoolAgain!

AN: The story takes a time leap of 11 years, Percy and Annabeth are  
now 35 years old. Percy's shipping company is now a multi-million  
dollar business and Annabeth is a well-known architect and they have  
been married for a few years and have a daughter. Sebastian is  
seventeen, he knows he is a demigod, goes to camp half-blood during  
holidays and lives with Percy and Annabeth.

11 years later...

Percy's POV

I was on my way to my next meeting with out new clients when  
I got a call from Seb's school. Not that calls from his school were  
anything to be surprised but it had been just a week since he started  
school. Sebastian had changed more than twelve schools. All because of  
weird accidents for which he always got blamed. Same things had  
happened to me so it didn't surprise me one bit. But less than a week?  
We had to start searching for schools again. Hope little  
Cordelia wouldn't give us as much trouble. The only reason schools  
accept him is that he is great a studies. Thanks to Annabeth came up  
with the idea of translating all his books into greek. And Paul and  
Mom have spent a lot of time to reduce the dyslexia problems so he now  
he almost doesn't have any problems. And his ADHD gives him a good  
advantage while playing lacrosse. He's a great swimmer to, but  
Annabeth never let him compete saying it was unfair to the others.  
Even with all these merits it is difficult to find him a school close  
to home. We make it a point to find a school with strict anti-bullying  
policies.  
Sebastian is gay, but he is more than capable of defending  
himself its the others we need to protect. Its never a good thing to  
get him too angry. He has inherited our father's temper. So unless you  
want collapsing walls or cracks in the ground its wise to keep him  
calm.  
I give a call to Annabeth before going of to my meeting to let  
her handle it.  
When I went home that night we had a full house. Not only mom  
and Paul but Nico, Grover and Thalia were there too. "Hey everyone?  
Its not dinner night right?" Seb chuckled everyone else just glared at  
me as if it would make things obvious. "What?" I asked. "Didn't you  
see the news? It wasn't a minor accident this time. The gym of Seb's  
school collapsed and there is a crack in half the field. Four students  
are injured. Actually it wasn't an accident?" She said, glaring  
angrily at the teen slumped on the couch. "Seb?" I asked. "He started  
it, called me a fag." He answered. "Okay, now what's for dinner? I'm  
hungry." Nico and Grover burst out laughing at that while the others  
just looked at Percy in disbelief. "Percy! How can you ignore that?  
Someone could have died! You are cutting him too much slack!" His mom  
said.  
"He can't control it, what am I supposed to do?" I asked.  
"Apparently this time he did." I looked at Sebastian who was slumped  
in the corner of the couch. "It worked? The training worked?" I asked  
trilled that the hours we had spent working on controlling these  
attacks had been fruitful. Sebastian had this little problem since he  
was little, when he was to scared or angry he could cause minor  
tremors or cracks in the ground and if the intensity of the emotions  
was too much he could even cause a minor earthquake for quite a few  
miles. We had been trying to control this ability since he was ten.  
The others just let it slide as they knew that Percy hardly  
got angry at his brother. During dinner Paul announced that all the  
schools in and around New York were out of question to enroll  
Sebastian now as most had rejected his application previously while  
others were the schools he was previously expelled from. "Why don't  
you try the school Gavin is at?" Grover said from where he was  
munching on his napkin.  
"Its in Westerville, Ohio but its really good. He loved it there and I  
think Sebastian would too. And there would always be someone to keep  
an eye on him." "I don't need a baby-sitter." Sebastian grumbled. "Not  
a baby-sitter but someone who can handle your temper and Gav's perfect  
for that." Annabeth said.  
"Wait! Gav already started looking for demigods?" I asked amused  
as the kid was only nineteen. "Yeah, he passes of as a middle schooler  
and the earlier the kids are brought to camp the better."

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

They were discussing of sending me to Ohio? To some small town?  
How the hell was I supposed to survive? Percy wouldn't do that right?  
I mean he never let me stay at school before. But they way they are  
all discussing it it seems like I'm gonna end up in  
Wester-fucking-ville. But that was if I was accepted. So there was  
till hope.  
I wonder if running away to camp would be good. Nah! Chiron  
would send me back, with a really long speech on how important mortal  
education was.  
I'd been practicing a few techniques Percy had shown me that  
weekend when Anna and Cori returned home with the dreadful news. Now  
that I had no school I spent most of my time practicing  
sword-fighting, the only thing I loved that I was good at.  
Annabeth proudly announced that I was accepted into Dalton as if  
she was talking about an Ivy league college. It finally hit me. I was  
going to be moving out! Away from my family! Away from my big room in  
a luxury brownstone house into a dorm! Alone! I mean I stayed alone at  
camp but it was camp! Not a school full of mortals.  
Annabeth seemed to sense my distress as she pulled me into a  
hug. "Its okay honey, you'll be fine. And we are always here for you."  
And before I knew it I was packing stuff for school. I ofcourse  
didn't need much clothes as I was gonna be wearing a uniform most of  
the time. But I had lacrosse gear and a few weapons. Annabeth insisted  
I carry a few more than just my sword and shield. Though it wasn't  
like I was going to lose my sword it would return to me always just  
like Riptide did to Percy. 'Always have a weapon with you no matter  
where you are.' That was her motto, she always carried her knife  
around as Percy carried Riptide. And I now carried** 'Tyfónas'**...it  
means 'H**urricane'** that's my sword, dad gifted it to me on my sixteenth  
birthday it is the awesomest gift ever, it in a form of a ring so its  
easier to carry.  
In no time I was off to Westerville, Ohio. Annabeth had cried  
as if she was sending me off to war. Seriously I didn't get her  
sometimes. She insisted that I go to that school and then cried her  
heart out because I was leaving.  
Well Dalton Academy, here I come.


	4. Welcome to Dalton Academy

_**AN: Dalton is a co-ed school in this story.**_

* * *

** Sebastian's POV**

I arrived at Dalton late last night, been a terrible journey.  
Being a son of Poseidon taking a plane is not the best way for me  
travel hence I had to drive all the way here. So Percy drove him here  
and was off on his way after getting me settled.  
I'm glad Percy has ways to get things done his way, cause now  
I can have my own dorm. I don't need to share and that's a wise thing  
to do as it would be another building collapse if I had to share.  
I'm really angry at Grover, Gavin's at the same school. Atleast  
I'll know one person. Bullshit! I mean he is at the same school but  
I'll only get to see him at weekends. The middle school is a different  
section and their dorms as well as classes are nowhere near mine.  
So I'm in a totally pissed off mood, I can't understand the  
directions to my class, and yesterday's long drive and late night have  
started giving me a headache and to top it of, I don't know where I  
can get some damn coffee!  
While I was busy trying to read the directions, when I heard  
someone calling out my name. I turned to see a familiar face making  
his way towards me. "Surprised to see you here Nicholas." I said as he  
reached me. "I'm going to Dalton since last year. Unlike some of us, I  
try not to get expelled often." He teased. "Who's this?" I asked  
looking at the blond standing besides him. "Ohh, this is Jeff." He  
said beaming. "Jeffery Sterling." Jeff said extending his hand.  
"Sebastian Smythe."  
"Gav told me you were being sent here. Something about a  
building collapse." He asked. "Yeah, so is this place any good at  
all?" "Loads, you gonna have fun. Especially during Latin." Jeff said.  
"Why is that?" "They teach loads of shit, its gonna be fun trying to  
hold your laughter. I mean just yesterday Mr. Walker was making Gaia  
look like a saintly mother."  
It seemed odd for a mortal to talk that way. As if  
understanding my confusion he said. "I guess I didn't introduce myself  
properly, Jeff Sterling, son of Apollo Centurion Fifth Cohort." "Wow,  
Camp Jupiter! That's interesting." I was a bit surprised. We didn't  
have anymore rivalries with camp Jupiter anymore and often we often  
exchanged campers so we got to learn each others way of life and  
fighting styles. But I'd never encountered a roman demigod in the  
mortal world before except their praetors during the solstices.  
"We aren't the only ones who are here, its like Dalton is  
raining demigods." Nick spoke. "What do you mean?" I asked confused.  
He was about to answer when a we heard someone coming towards us  
grumbling "Aegis would definitely make it easier to navigate through  
these crowds."  
"What do we have here?" I turned around to find my biggest  
competitor yet somehow my sort of best friend there. "Hello Clarington  
." "Hey there cousin." He said giving me a one armed hug. "Heard you  
brought down a building." "Yeah that's why I'm here. So what brought  
you here?" "Got a gymnastics scholarship here. Let's talk over some  
coffee, its still time for class." He said.  
Okay that seems really odd. I didn't think I'll be finding  
three other demigods in the middle of Ohio. What I didn't know was it  
was going to get more weird. As we entered the dining hall where  
breakfast was being served the I followed the three of them to a table  
I didn't noticed had some familiar faces sitting there. "Hey Seaweed  
brain! Lost at sea?" "No Quinn, just thinking."  
"You were thinking? Has the world come to an end yet?" Santana spoke.  
"Shut it Lopez. How come we all landed up in the same school? Doesn't  
anyone else find it odd?" I asked.  
"We all did, but there's been nothing odd all week so I guess  
its just a coincidence." Azalea. "And who are you?" "Azalea Parker,  
daughter of Ceres." She said. "My dad is teaches Botany here so he  
brought me along this year." "This is weird now that you mentioned it  
Seb. Nine demigods, this can't be a coincidence." Quinn said.  
"Lord Tubbington says there is no coincidence in lives of demigods."  
Brittany said as she walked towards the table.  
"You are right Britt, something is going on. My mom got a sudden  
letter of transfer here at the end of summer and it mentioned that  
they had made arrangements for my school too." Mike said. "So what do  
you think it could be?" Hunter asked. "Dunno we could ask Chiron." I  
suggested. "I did. He said there is nothing wrong." Quinn informed.  
"All our reasons for coming here are different but we all ended  
up here anyways." Jeff said. "Well now that we are here, we might as  
well make the most of it." Mike said while his hands were busy making  
something with the scraps of metal in his hands. "What are you talking  
about?" Hunter asked. "We are not exactly at camp but there are enough  
of us so we can do some training together and all of you will agree  
going to school with mortals isn't exactly exciting, as its difficult  
to make friends you tend to get lonely so on the bright side, we all  
have some company at school."  
"Yeah! You guys don't think I'm too weird." Brittany said which  
made the others laugh. We spent the next few minutes before class  
talking about possible explanations for why we all were here with none  
finding a proper theory.

* * *

**Blaine:**

Blaine was sitting in last class of the day next to Kurt who  
was going on about some new guy in his class and how there were so  
many new kids this year. Kurt was going on about how they should get  
to know them but Blaine felt it was better not to approach them.  
He had always been a loner, that is until Kurt came along.  
Blaine's parents had sent him to Dalton after the incident at his last  
school. Even though he had been going to school here since freshman  
year Blaine hardly knew anyone. Kurt had transferred to the school  
last year after some bullying incident at his previous school. They  
had bonded over it and become friends.  
Kurt was actually Blaine's only friend. The rest of the student  
population avoided Blaine as if they knew instinctively he was  
different from the rest of them. Kurt once said that's why he was  
drawn to him because they were both misfits. Kurt had been bullied at  
his last school for being the only out gay student. However, Blaine  
had yet to tell Kurt that it was more than their shared sexually  
orientation that made him an outcast.  
No one except his mother knew his secret. Whenever Blaine would  
get nervous or angry gems, diamonds or gold and silver nuggets would  
start appearing around him but the worst part was whenever anyone else  
would touch these gems they would get into horrible accidents or even  
die. It was becoming increasingly difficult to hide it from Kurt.  
Blaine didn't want Kurt to die because of him. Because of this he had  
always been alone never talking to other kids much.  
The reason Kurt managed to slip past his defenses was because of  
his stubborn and persistent personality. Also because Blaine was  
terribly lonely so he let him. Kurt had been not so discreetly trying  
to make Blaine see that he wanted them to be more than friends. But  
Blaine knew it was a bad idea, he could never have a boyfriend. He  
knew what had happened the last time he tried to date someone. He  
couldn't do that to Kurt.  
Blaine had always been odd, as a kid he used to see things  
that others couldn't. His father always said that it was his  
imagination and monsters were not real. Blaine knew they were real. He  
could sense that. But Blaine never told this to anyone. He couldn't  
because everything already thought he was weird and if he went around  
telling people around about monsters they would definitely get him put  
into the psychotic ward.  
Blaine was so deep in thought he didn't realized the teacher  
had arrived. Mrs. Dodds their Math teacher. Blaine always found here  
vaguely familiar as if she always in every school he studied but when  
he told this to Kurt he said that I was being weird and Mrs. Dodds had  
just come this year.  
I forgot everything about Mrs. Dodds when I saw the boy enter  
the classroom. He was just so different, he had a perfectly sculptured  
face, light brown hair that were falling on his forehead. The most  
mesmerizing were his eyes. They were a clear shade of sea-green just  
like the ocean on a calm day. I must be literally drooling because  
Kurt hit me on the shoulder. "Stop staring, I know he looks like a  
meerkat but its bad to stare." I just gaped at Kurt. Did he just say  
that the new guy wasn't handsome? Was I imagining handsome men now?  
"That's the new guy?" I asked him. "Yeah, Sebastian Smythe  
everyone says he got kicked out of his last school." I looked at  
Sebastian who was sitting at the back with Nick whom he seemed to be  
getting along with well. What was going on? Blaine knew Nick from  
freshman year and he hardly talked to anyone. He and Jeff would be in  
their own little world, they talked to Blaine often during school but  
never exchanged numbers or anything. Blaine always thought that was  
because he was in the dorm besides them. But this year Jeff and Nick  
seem to be getting along with the new kids just fine. It seemed like  
they already knew each other.  
I was hardly paying any attention to what Mrs. Dodds was  
saying as I wasted majority of my time thinking about the new student  
and the ring I saw on his hand. It was a weird ring, with a trident  
engraved in it. Usually I could recognize a metal by seeing it but  
this seemed different I couldn't place what it was. It felt different.


	5. Drakons at Dalton

**Sebastian:**

At last its Friday! The whole week went by too fast. It was a lot  
of fun too. Who knew school could be fun if you had friends and not  
just jocks trying to bully you. It had been just a week and we had  
officially become the most talked bout kids in school. We had to agree  
we are quite an unusual group. We are all from different parts of the  
country yet we know each other and we all mostly keep to ourselves.  
It's not because we think we are superior or something but its easier  
when we don't have to deal with mortals a lot. For example, it got  
really difficult to explain to a freshman why Hunter was carrying a  
stick and standing in on the teacher's desk the other day when a crazy  
harpy had attacked him. Then control Hunter's temper when his  
imperial god Viking sword was 'insulted' by being called a stick. He's  
really sensitive sometimes it was afterall a gift from Jupiter when he  
became praetor.  
We had all decided to spend some time after school lounging  
around on the grounds closer to the woods behind the main building, as  
a very few kids came to that area. We had about an hour to discuss  
places where we could do some training. After deciding to go to Jeff's  
family home for the weekend as it was far away from most civilization  
and well guarded the others who weren't staying in the dorms  
went home.  
Only me, Hunter, Nick, Jeff, Brittany and Azalea stayed at  
Dalton and Azalea stayed with her Dad in the teachers quarters so she  
left too as her dad was very particular about getting her homework and  
stuff done on time. I noticed the boy standing near the buildings  
watching us. It was the same boy I'd seen staring at my ring the other  
day as if trying to solve a puzzle about it. He was different. Not  
only was he breathtakingly beautiful but there was something about him  
that put him apart from all others around us. I'd tried talking to him  
a few times but before we could actually talk that obnoxious gay-face  
friend of his always interrupted. I never felt so eager to talk to a  
mortal before but I was curious why I was so drawn to him.  
We were busy talking when we heard a rustling of leaves as if  
something was slithering towards us. Used to being suspicious of the  
slightest oddity we were quickly on our feet everyone reaching for  
weapons they had on them.

**Blaine:**

I was really getting annoyed at Kurt who was trying very  
indiscreetly to make me go on a date with him. He had been  
unsuccessfully trying to convince me attend a barbecue party at one of  
his friend's place tomorrow in Lima. As Kurt and I shared a dorm, I  
decided to go out for a walk to avoid the other teen. I was walking  
towards my usual route near the woods, as the area was always  
secluded.  
I was half way around the main building when I noticed them,  
sitting at the edge of the school grounds talking and laughing. By the  
way the all acted around each other no one could tell that most of  
them had just met two weeks ago as they were all like long lost  
friends. I didn't realize I was staring at them until my eyes met a  
pair of sea-green looking back at me with a smirk on his face. One  
moment we were staring at each other and the next all of them were on  
their feet and drawing weapons from out of nowhere.  
Sebastian was carrying a steel sword; it was so giving a  
blue aura and actually had blue wave pattern in the middle. Hunter was  
carrying a pure gold sword. While Nick pulled out two guns from his  
inner pockets of his blazer. Jeff had something that looked like pure  
gold knife strapped to his leg. While Brittany was pulled out a  
beautiful bronze triangular knife. Who the hell carried weapons at  
school. Looking at them all it seemed like they were a part of some  
secret agent organization.  
I could sense that the weapons weren't of the actual metal as the  
looked like. There was something different about them something  
unknown to me.  
Well I didn't have much time to ponder upon it when I saw the  
worst monster I'd seen till date and the most shocking part all the  
five of them seem to notice it. Therefore, that means it was real and people  
besides me could see it too. It was a gigantic dragon something that  
resembled the basilisk from Harry potter just more like a Chinese dragon and  
was covered in greenish scales, and had claws.  
I watched as the five of them attacked the creature. Hunter got  
out a shield, when he held it in front of the creature it seemed to  
shy away from it. Nick was shooting at it with a frustrated  
expression. When Jeff yelled something like "Scales are difficult to  
penetrate at that shooting range, aim for the underside." I didn't  
know what was happening but I couldn't help but get closer to see how  
they were fighting. Sebastian and Hunter were distracting the creature  
from the sides; Brittany was in front of it while Jeff was attempting  
to climb it I guess and Nick trying to get under to have a clear shot  
at his head. All that was going on before me seemed like some sort of  
action movie sequence rather than real life.  
In a matter of seconds, I didn't realize what happened. Hunter  
slashed at the creature's claw which fell on the ground disappeared in  
yellow smoke as Nick got a clear shot taking down both its eyes.  
Brittany had managed to slash at it enough that it bent to her side in  
pain exposing its neck for attack to Sebastian who slashed at his  
neck. The last blow was when Jeff stepped on its snout and stabbed it  
right between the eyes and it burst in a cloud of yellow smoke.  
I stood there staring at the five of them covered in yellow dust.  
"That was easy. We got out with a fight with a drakon without serious  
injuries." Nick said. "Because it was a five of us. Alone we could be  
lucky if we survived." Brittany said. "Britt's right." Sebastian said  
when he noticed me standing there. All of them stopped talking and  
were staring at me as if trying to figure I was a friend or foe.  
"What do you want?" Hunter asked. "N-Nothing, are you allowed  
to get those at school?" I said pointing at the weapons. Great! Out of  
all things you can ask people who just fought a dragon I ask that.  
"You can see them?" Jeff asked excited. "He's definitely not a monster  
so you are either one of us or just can see too clearly for a mortal.  
So you saw the monster?" "Y-y-yeah. Wh-what w-was th-that?" I asked.  
"A drakon. So listen ah-" Hunter began "Blaine" Sebastian said. I  
don't know why I was surprised that Sebastian knew my name, we had  
most of our classes together. "So Blaine you actually saw the drakon?"  
He asked. "Yeah." I said feeling like it was a police interrogation or  
something.  
"Are you dyslexic?" Sebastian asked. "Yeah" I said shyly. When  
I'd been diagnosed with dyslexia my parents had got me help and now it  
wasn't so bad, I could read and write normally as long as it wasn't in  
some disastrously decorative script so I could easily hide the fact.  
Somehow, these strangers knew. "You have ADHD too right?" "Yeah"  
what are they medical history police? Is there even something like  
that?  
"What the Hades! We have known you for a year and we didn't know  
you are a dem-" before Nick could finish his sentence Hunter put his  
hand on his mouth shutting him up. "We are not sure yet." He said.  
"Let's confirm it than, may I?" Sebastian said extending his hand  
towards Brittany. She handed him the knife. "May I see your hand?" He  
asked me.  
"What for?" I asked afraid he would stab me just like they did  
with the monster because I knew their secret. "I won't tell anyone  
what I saw." I blurted out. "Oh we are least worried bout that, now  
hand?" He said. I was afraid but somehow I felt that Sebastian  
wouldn't harm me. He ran the blade along my palm not very deep but  
enough that the cut started to bleed. "Okay, tested. He's definitely  
one." "Greek or Roman?" Hunter asked. "There's know way to know that  
unless he's claimed." Sebastian said. "Claimed? What? Wh-what your  
talking about?" I said cradling my hand that was full on bleeding  
now.  
"Let me see." Jeff said as he put away his dagger. I placed my  
hand in his and after examining he said, "Nothing a little nectar  
can't cure." And removed some cotton, a gauze bandage, a pocket flask  
and what looked like antiseptic cream. He put a drop of the liquid  
from the flask on the cotton and wiped the blood. Then bandaged my  
hand. "It'll be fine by morning, no scars as it wasn't that deep."  
Then he proceeded to clean all their wounds. When I noticed all their  
weapons were gone, okay I can understand about the rest but where  
exactly did Sebastian and Hunter put the swords? I just stood there  
staring at them.  
Sebastian took out his phone and was talking to someone in a  
hushed tone. "Gav is meeting us in my dorm. Blaine would you like to  
join us?" It sounded like a invitation but from his tone it was clear  
I didn't have no as an option.  
Moreover, I needed answers too about whatever I saw. I'd been seeing  
creatures like that all my life and always been told they were just my  
imagination. Now finally I would get to know the truth about them.  
It felt weird walking with them through the hallways. People  
always looked at them weird when they passed them but seeing me with  
the group people was actually stopping to gape.  
Finally, we reached Sebastian's dorm room and my display procession was over.  
All the others relaxed tossing themselves on Sebastian's bed  
in a tangled mess. Brittany had left them to go back to her dorm.  
"Make yourself comfortable Blaine." Sebastian said. So I pulled out a  
desk chair and sat facing them. "So are you going to tell me what  
exactly I saw there?" "Well what you saw was a drakon. Its like a  
dragon but a little different. You don't usually come across them as  
they are rare." "And why do I see them? Is that even real?"  
"Do you know anything about Greek or Roman mythology?" Sebastian  
asked. "Yeah, whatever I've learnt in class and through books and  
movies and stuff. Why?" I asked confused. "Well its all real. The  
gods, the monsters." He said casually and I burst out laughing as if  
gods even exist. "I know its a lot to take in but the gods are real."  
And I just stared at him.

**Sebastian:**

We spent a good hour and a half explaining Blaine about the  
gods and Olympus and about demigods and camps and everything. By the  
end of the explanation, he seemed to finally believe a little but I  
could tell he still had doubts. "You are definitely a demigod. What we  
don't know is, which of your parents is a god though." Hunter said.  
"But once we get you to camp, we'll know."  
"Both my parents are humans." Blaine said confused. "Atleast  
that's what I think." "No Blaine one of your parents is not your real  
parent. You have one of the Olympian gods as a parent." Sebastian said.  
"This is crazy." "Definitely it is but considering your smell its one  
of the major gods as you have a strong aura." Gavin said.  
"I smell?" Blaine asked. "Yeah, all demigods do, but yours is  
well masked with a human scent, its difficult to pick up if I'm not  
paying attention." Gavin explained him. "So all of you have one parent  
who is a greek god?" Blaine asked. "Greek or Roman." Nick said. "They  
are the same but still there are a lot of changes in their personality  
that they are not exactly the same."  
"I know it sounds confusing but you'll get used to it." Hunter  
said. "Who's your godly parent?" Blaine asked him. "Ohh, I'm a son of  
Jupiter, Seb here is a son of Poseidon, Jeff is a son of Apollo and  
Nick's dad is Hermes."  
"Who's your parent?" Blaine asked Gavin. "No one I mean I do have  
parents but they are not gods, I'm a strayr." "You mean an actual half  
man and half-" "Yeah, I'm a half goat, from waist down." Blaine stared  
at us all as if trying to see if we were joking or serious so I  
decided to prove my point with a little trick. Soon the water from the  
glass on the table behind Blaine rose up in the air forming a mini  
wave. Blaine was looking at it in wonder.  
Hunter started hovering in air. While he was floating, I decided to  
soak him in some water. Making everyone in the room roar with  
laughter.  
"All of you can do that?" Blaine asked. "Nah" Jeff said. "Only  
the children of the big three that is Jupiter, Neptune and Pluto  
usually are that strong." We were answering a few more of Blaine's  
questions when the tone of Katy Perry's teenage dream filled the room.  
Acting on instinct, I took the mobile from Blaine's hand and smashed it.  
As he looked at me in disbelief. "What did you do that for?" He  
snapped at me. " Sorry but its dangerous. That could get all monsters  
within a 50 mile radius attacking us soon." I said. "Monsters can  
catch the wireless signals, and with you using that and ten demigods  
here it would soon become a hot spot for monsters to hangout. I owe  
you a monster proof phone. It'll come in a few days."  
"What's a monster proof phone?" He asked. "Ohh...those are the  
phones developed by our engineers of Bunker 9 and one of Hermes'  
company has set up a special communication network for us which the  
monsters cannot track but we can't communicate with it to the mortal  
networks so its basically used only to get in touch with the other  
demigods around the world but it doesn't work on Olympus, Underworld,  
Underwater, Tartars and the sea of monsters. Otherwise its fine and  
even Mount Tam is out of coverage."  
"What's the sea of monsters?" Blaine asked. "What the mortals  
call the Bermuda triangle. That's actually the sea of monsters. It's  
nasty my brother Percy has sailed through it once." That got us lost  
in talking about the adventures of our siblings at Camp Half-Blood and  
Camp Jupiter.  
I noticed that Blaine was starting to get comfortable with us  
now telling us about the monsters he had seen and we were telling him  
what they were it had turned into a sort of mythical creatures class  
as we told Blaine which creature was what, its significance who  
defeated it in the ancient times and where they were now.  
Nick, Jeff and Gavin had made themselves comfortable on the  
floor with a few cushions while me, Hunter and Blaine were stretched  
across the bed. Blaine was really at ease among us now talking and  
laughing as if he had always been a part of our group. However, something  
about him puzzled me. There was no doubt he was a strong demigod, yet  
he had managed to survive for so many years without training and he  
didn't even know who he was. The most interesting part was when he  
said that he had being seeing monsters all his life but they had never  
attacked him. That was weird, very weird. A demigod with such a strong  
aura couldn't possibly go unnoticed by a monster even if his scent was  
masked by a human. I couldn't help but feel that there was something  
different about Blaine what I knew for sure he wasn't a regular  
demigod. All I had to do was find out what was different about him.

**Blaine:**

Whatever they were telling me was sounding to good to be true.  
My brain was saying that they are possibly playing the biggest prank  
in history on me, but then again who could come with such incredible  
story and whatever I saw couldn't possibly be an illusion. Still  
one of parents is a god is kinda difficult to wrap my head around it.  
I mean all my life whatever I've known turns out to be a big lie.  
My whole life until now can't possibly lie right? I'm in full  
on panic mode though I somehow try to show that I'm calm and enjoying.  
But then again its not so difficult to be at ease with these guys.  
They seem so uptight but actually so laid back and fun. I didn't  
expect them to be like that at all. They are so normal just like any  
other kids though they slip into speaking greek or latin sometimes.  
And surprisingly I can understand what they are saying. I've been  
studying latin since two years but greek? I've never studied greek.  
Yet I seem to know it.  
Its all so crazy. On all of that Sebastian is being really  
nice to me. Until today, I've seen him go of at random people in the  
school. Most are scared of him because of his temper as he just snaps  
at everyone and anyone for the tiniest of things so everyone tries to  
stay out of his way. But he's so calm and so different with them with  
me now. Difficult to say that this is the same guy I saw going of at  
the football jock in the hallway yesterday.  
"So which model will you prefer?" Sebastian's voice brought me  
back to the present. He had been holding a pamphlet before me, which I  
guess had different phones advertised. All the phones there were  
awesome, with features mortal phones would never have. Like  
information on monsters and other weird things. When I saw the price,  
it confused me. I don't have denarii's or golden drachma. "I can't pay  
for this." I said.  
"Don't worry about it. Its on me, I smashed your phone after all.  
And the camp will provide your parents a connection to the network so  
you can talk to them but be prefer IMing the family." He said. That  
sounded stupid. "Instant Messaging?" Blaine asked. "Nah, Iris  
messaging, its like video chat but you can call anyone all you need is  
a rainbow and a drachma." Sebastian said. "What's a drachma?" As Jeff  
was telling me that it was ancient greek currency there was a knock on  
the door. Sebastian took the knife Jeff gave him as he made his way to  
the door to open it.

**Sebastian:**

Who the hell was knocking the door so loud at this time? I had  
Jeff's hunting knife ready to attack if there was any danger. And I  
opened the door to see that it was none other that Blaine's gay-face  
friend.  
"What do you want?" I asked. "I know you have Blaine here. Let  
him go." Kurt said. "What?" I asked him in disbelief. "Blaine's here  
because he wanted to be." I snapped I guess a bit too loud. "What's  
going on? Kurt why are you here?" Blaine asked coming at my side. I  
purposely put my hand around his shoulder and Kurt's reaction was just  
as I expected, he was fuming sending me death glares. I was so  
enjoying this.  
"Blaine its past midnight, you didn't come back I've been  
looking for you all around." Kurt said. "Ohh, I'm sorry I didn't  
realize it was that late. I guess I better get going than." Blaine  
said looking then. "You can stay if you want, the rest are thinking of  
crashing here only I guess." I said. "Its okay I'm just a down the  
hall, I'll see you guys in the morning." Blaine said. "Good night  
guys! See ya later." He called to the others in the room. "Have a good  
sleep Blaine, you gonna need it tomorrow." Hunter called. "Don't  
forget an overnight bag, we gonna stay the weekend." Jeff called.  
"Won't forget." Blaine said. "See you tomorrow, killer." I whispered  
in his ear making him shiver. Blaine smiled back at me before walking  
away with Lady Hummel, I heard him asking Blaine in an agitated tone  
"What the hell was that? You going away..." By the time they were far  
enough that I couldn't hear anymore so I closed the door deciding we  
too needed to get some sleep if we were going be training tomorrow.

**Blaine:**

"What the hell was that? You going away for the weekend? With them?"  
The way he said it made me cringe. "Yeah." I simply said. "You refused  
to come with me to Lima because of studying and now your going to  
spend the weekend with them." Kurt asked. He sounded really angry.  
"Kurt, Jeff and Hunter are really good at Latin they are going to help  
me out. And they are also dyslexic so they know what I go through so  
we all are going to be studying together." "Why do you need to go for  
the whole weekend?" Kurt asked. "Jeff's house is kinda far, near the  
woods its difficult to commute so we decided to stay the weekend. And  
they all spar too so we decided to get some practice done. I haven't  
sparred since school started as club won't start without a new  
instructor and I need practice." See I wasn't exactly lying I was just  
wasn't telling the whole truth.  
"They spar? All of them?" He asked astonished. "Yeah, they  
learnt at the camp they attend." I was so glad we were finally in our  
dorm room, I was getting annoyed at Kurt's constant questions I just  
picked up my PJ's and went to the bathroom. A lot of things had  
happened to me in one day and that was a lot to process and I need  
some quiet.

Next morning I woke up to an insistent knocking at our door  
apparently whoever was at the door didn't get the hint that if we  
weren't opening that we wanted them to go away. Kurt had kept me up  
for about an hour with constant questions most of which I had to lie  
about, I don't know how I pulled that off as I'm usually really bad at  
lying.  
Kurt groaned and got out of bed to open the door. "I'm here  
for Mr. Anderson, could you please get him boy." a sickeningly sweet  
voice said."Ye-yes M-m-ma'am." Kurt said before came to my bed shaking  
me violently. "Get up she's here for you. I told you those boys are  
bad news. Its because of that meerkat you got into trouble." Kurt  
said. "Who's here Kurt?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.  
Kurt audibly gulped before answering,"Mrs. Dodds"

**note: please review, tell me what you think about it:) thanks for reading.**


	6. Flying Lessons With Mrs Dodds

**Flying lessons with Mrs. Dodds**

**Sebastian:**

I woke up early considering the time we had all gone to sleep  
that day. Hunter, Jeff and Nick were still sprawled across the floor  
fast asleep. I was on my way to the bathroom when I heard some  
commotion in parking lot. I went to the window to see what it was as  
it was unusual for anyone to wake at around six on a saturday morning.  
What he saw in the parking lot had him bolting out of his room  
in his sweat pants shirt-less. The sight of Mrs. Dodds pulling Blaine  
along towards the forest sent chills through Sebastian he had always  
suspected something being wrong with her but now he was definitely  
sure she wasn't human or if she was she atleast wasn't a good one.  
When he reached the parking lot they were already at the other end  
Sebastian ran as fast as he could towards them.  
Sebastian stared stunned as he saw what Mrs. Dodds actually  
was. Hovering in the air behind Blaine was a Fury. "Alecto." He said  
astonished that a fury had been amongst them and they hadn't even  
realized. But why would Hades want with Blaine? She smiled at  
Sebastian making her look even more gruesome. "Ahh, son of sea god.  
Step back now I won't hesitate to kill you even if I don't have the  
orders to, I don't think master will mind much anyway." As she reached  
out to grasp Blaine, Sebastian pushed him back and got in between the  
fury and him.  
Alecto regarded with him a sly grin before she swooped  
down to attack him. Sebastian skillfully avoided the attack pushing  
Blaine to the side away from the fight. Alecto hissed angrily as  
Sebastian removed his ring and soon he was holding a sword which was  
glowing faint blue. As Alecto descended towards him again he slashed  
at her but missed, but she managed to injure his shoulder with a cut.  
Sebastian injured her side with a blow from his sword but then  
he fell on the ground when she scratched his back. Before Sebastian  
could recover himself she caught Blaine and began to get away. Before  
she could get to high up Sebastian gathered the strength to jump on  
her back, with as many injuries he had, piggy back riding a fury  
became a bit difficult and it was next to impossible with a sword in  
one hand. He somehow managed to hold on as she tried to shake him away  
but with Blaine struggling against her she couldn't do much. They were  
now flying over the forest with both of them trying their best to slow  
her down while Sebastian tried to injure her enough so they could get  
close to the ground so that they could jump of her..  
Sebastian slashed at Alecto's wing causing them to all to  
crash into one of the tree tops. When Sebastian saw that Blaine had  
fallen on the ground he slashed Hurricane across her neck and she  
vaporized to yellow dust. Sebastian dropped on the ground gracefully  
as he had enough practiced of jumping from giant eagles when he had  
visited Camp Jupiter.  
Sebastian ran his finger over the blue wave pattern on his  
sword and it changed back into a ring. He put it back on his finger as  
he walked towards Blaine. He noticed that Blaine had a few scratches  
and cuts from his struggle to get free from Alecto's talons but other  
than that he seemed fine. "Are you alright?" He asked Blaine making  
sure everything was fine. "Yeah, I guess so but I think I sprained my  
ankle when I fell and well a bit shaken. What was that anyway?" He  
asked as Sebastian helped him up. They both walked back towards the  
school Blaine leaning heavily on Sebastian. "That was a Fury. They  
work for Hades, he doesn't send them unless its something important  
and he sent Alecto she's the leader of furies means we need to get you  
somewhere safe quick."  
Blaine tried moving his hand slung over Sebastian shoulder  
so that he could try to walk as he was actually being dragged along by  
Sebastian. The movement caused Sebastian to hiss as Blaine's hand  
brushed close to one of the cuts on his back. "Easy there, I've got an  
injured back." Sebastian joked. "Ohh, Seb I'm so sorry." Blaine  
leaned back a little to see how much he was injured. "The cuts on your  
back seem really deep we should get you to a hospital." Blaine said  
making Sebastian chuckle. "What's so funny?" Blaine asked confused.  
"Nothing, I can't go to a hospital Blaine. Try to tell them I got  
those cuts fighting a fury, you'll be taken to the psychiatrist. Jeff  
will tend to it. Let's just hope no one is up and about in the dorms  
as we would be quiet a sight walking through the halls."  
Luckily the halls were still deserted. They hurried to  
Sebastian's room as fast as they could and found the rest of them  
still fast asleep. Sebastian realized they had been lucky that he was  
up early or Blaine would have been on his way to the Underworld by  
now. Sebastian helped Blaine sit on his bed and woke the others up.  
Seeing their state the rest were up in no time wanting to know what  
happened. Sebastian left Blaine to explain what happened as he walked  
away to the bathroom leaving Blaine confused.  
"Water's the best for him, it heals him faster than anything  
else. So you were really attacked by a Fury?" Jeff said as he applied  
the same liquid to his wounds as he had on his hand yesterday. Hunter  
handed me a small cube of what looked like some sort of chewy candy  
but when I put it in my mouth it tasted like my mother's chocolate  
cake and my medium drip coffee mixed together, warm sweet and  
absolutely delicious. "What is that?" "That's Ambrosia, food of the  
gods." Hunter told him.  
"Ohh, can I have some more?" Blaine asked. "Its food of the  
Gods, it heals us really fast and all but if we eat too much it will  
burn us down. So be careful with the amount of nectar and ambrosia you  
consume. A little too much and you are a pile of ash." Hunter said.  
"So what do we do now?" Nick asked. "Blaine's managed to stay alive on  
his own for so long and now suddenly he's attacked." Hunter shoots him  
a glare. "What I meant was monster attacks usually start around the  
time a demigod turns thirteen, he's seventeen yet he's never been  
attacked before and he finds out he's a demigod and next day a fury  
attacks him. A fury of all monsters. What's more she's been here since  
the beginning of the semester as if she was keeping an eye on him or  
something. We can't let him stay here, its obvious Hades is after him  
and that's not a good thing." Nick said.  
"What does that mean?" Blaine asked. "Obviously you are in  
danger, we don't know why Hades wants with you but it can't be he sent  
a fury to get you to have breakfast with him." Jeff said. "I'm taking  
him to camp. I just talked to Chiron. He's sending Mrs. O'Leary."  
Sebastian said. "Who's Mrs. O'Leary?" Hunter asked. "Percy's pet  
hellhound. She stays at camp Chiron said that if Furies are after  
Blaine its best we get to Camp as fast as possible and I obviously  
can't fly to New York and we don't know if Blaine can so we are going  
to shadow travel with Mrs. O' Leary." Sebastian said.  
"You have a hellhound named Mrs. O'Leary?" Hunter asked amused.  
"My brother has a hellhound named Mrs.O'Leary." Sebastian  
corrected."That's a brilliant idea. So we all coming or just the two  
of you?" Nick asked. "With Mrs. O'Leary just the two of us as shadow  
travel is tiring. But Chiron said you all are welcome at Camp if you  
want to come." Sebastian told them. "As much as I love camp I don't  
think we can make it back in time for school and all of us going  
missing would really spark up gossip in this school and I think I  
speak for all when I say we don't need any more attention." Nick said.  
Blaine and Sebastian soon got dressed, Blaine was wearing  
clothes he borrowed from Nick as it would be easier than going to his  
room to get clothes as Kurt would ask numerous questions and they  
didn't have that much time. Once they were ready they headed to the  
edge of the woods waiting for Mrs. O'Leary to arrive. Brittany and  
Azalea had joined them as they walked the rest filled the girls in on  
what had happened.  
They didn't have to wait much for their ride a few minutes  
after they reached the edge a Black mastiff as big as an SUV bounded  
towards the group from the nearby bushes and tackled Sebastian to the  
ground, licking him and barking happily. After some time she let him  
go and turned her attention towards the rest. Nick gave her a friendly  
pat as she licked his hand and she got a kiss from Brittany.  
The ones from Camp Jupiter were a bit hesitant to approach her  
as its quiet a shock to see a friendly hellhound. But soon they were  
also petting her and Hunter even got a sloppy lick which covered him  
into a lot of doggy saliva. The weirdest was her encounter with  
Blaine, she sniffed around him and soon lowered her head as if she was  
bowing before him.  
They didn't waste anymore time as while they had to get to camp  
they rest were meeting at Jeff's house and the ones who didn't stay at  
school were already waiting for them. Sebastian helped Blaine to climb  
on Mrs.O'Leary 's back and they he climbed behind him.  
"Come on Mrs. O'Leary back to Camp Half blood. Take us to the  
gates." Sebastian than leaned forward his long arms wrapped around  
Blaine and taking a hold of the hellhound's neck. "Hold on tight." Was  
the last thing Blaine heard Sebastian whisper in his ear before  
everything around him blacked out. He could hardly makeout the grey  
patterns surrounding him, if it wasn't for Sebastian holding onto him  
Blaine was sure he would have got lost in that black hole like thing  
they had entered.  
As fast as the grey shadows had appeared around us they  
abruptly vanished. We were now at a countryside road, there was a path  
leading of the main road and up the hill. There was a picket sign  
nearby saying. 'Delphi Strawberry Service'

* * *

thanks for reading. please review:)

Please tell me what you think of the story so far?


End file.
